Under the Light of the Moon
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: Usagi's POV. Continues where the last scene of Stars left off, with our favorite couple sharing a long awaited kiss under the full moon. Now Usagi's ready to deepen their relationship and become one... can Mamoru put gentlemanly ethics in the back seat?


Disclaimer: Jeez, I'm not even Japanese, so why do I even need to write this!? LOL!

A/N: Read and review, dear readers! This story is rated T for thematic elements (heck, that's what the story is all about!). So, yah, little kids go away! Enjoy!

Begins where the last episode of Sailor Stars leaves off (AKA the last scene in Sailor Moon), with our favorite couple sharing a kiss under the moon. Oh, and it's in Usagi's POV.

**Under the Light of the Moon**

The kiss absolutely melted my bones.

It was so passionate, so desperate... so needy. And I knew it was not just my own need I felt. Almost a year apart can do that to two people.

He pulled away quite reluctantly, the emotion clearly written all over his features, as if in black marker. I could tell just in the way that he didn't let go of my waist as we stood together, illuminated under the light of the full moon, bodies melding perfectly into eachother's curves.

I rested my golden head against his strong chest and wrapped my arms around him. I never wanted to let go, ever again. I was so afraid of losing him, especially to death's hold. Oh God, never again! Never did I want him to leave me. It had been so hard, seeing his death through Galaxia...

"Usako," my Mamoru sighed into my head, breath warm and tickling. I don't know how long we stayed in that embrace, but at last I looked up at him, moving away so I could fully look into his blue eyes. One could drown in those ocean depths.

"Make love to me," I whispered, softly, clutching at the lapels of his green jacket. I might as well have proclaimed that I was pregnant, the way he stared at me with such wide eyes. His tongue darted out to wet his parched lips, and just that action made my heart flutter in a way only he could make it do.

"W-what?"

"Please. Let's make love," I said again, the need and desire that had built up since his disappearance ringing clear in my voice. This was the man that no one, not even Seiya no matter hard he tried, could replace. Only he completed that gap inside me; only he did I want to be with for eternity. And now, I wanted to seal our love with union.

"U-Usako, I thought we were waiting until-"

"I can't. I need to do this, Mamo-chan. And I know you do too. I'm ready," I cut through, pleading with my words and my eyes. I could tell just by his tight stance that he was having a hell of a time just not jumping me right now and here, but his gentlemanly ethics took the front seat as always.

"Please. I've waited so long, been so scared... I needed you, Mamo-chan. I... couldn't take being without you..."

Mamoru stroked the side of my face, eyes soft and warm like the caress as his blue orbs searched mine. "Usako... this is a really big step. You must be sure you want to take it to the next level-"

"I do! Oh, I do!" I exclaimed, reaching up to grasp him around the neck. His strong arms pulled me up and held me there as I cradled his face on either side of my slender hands. Our lips were only millimeters apart as I continued, our breath almalgamating.

"I've wanted to become one with you for so long, but was never ready or mature enough. But I want to now, Mamo-chan, and I'm more ready than I ever felt I could be. I can't wait anymore; I don't want to lose you again. I almost lost you. I want us to be always one; to share something no one can take away."

At at those last words, I closed the gap and our lips connected in a soul-searing kiss. His gentle hands tightened around my waist as we deepened the kiss. It was more passionate and desire-filled than it ever had been, and it sent my body into pleasure.

I ran my fingers through his silky black locks and strands, hot and fiery desire filling my every pore. I was on fire; I coursed electricity in every nerve, and shivered at every touch.

He lowered me to the ground, and we made love for the first time ever, in a very fitting place...

Under the light of the moon, where it all began thousands of years ago between a Prince of Earth and Princess of the Moon. A forbidden romance that no one thought would last, but they were wrong. The love transcended time, and even continued through death, so strong that it willed the two into reincarnation, where they became known as Usagi Tsukino and Chiba Mamoru.

And now, at last, they are one. Mamoru and I share something that shall never, ever be stolen.

* * *

A/N: The end! Review, please! 

Check out my other stories!

**AngelMoon Girl**


End file.
